


Position Opposition

by watanukitty



Category: CLAMP - Works, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, xxxHoLic
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:49:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8829337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watanukitty/pseuds/watanukitty
Summary: Hogwarts is in need of teaching staff. Not all mages are willing to step up to the plate.





	

  
"Absolutely not!"

Clow winced at the force of her yell, nearly stumbling in his steps as he tried to keep up with her. Yuuko is an incredibly fast walker, even with the multiple layers of clothing, heavy skirts, and uncomfortable-looking shoes. He pressed his hat against his head and tucked his cane securely under his arm, and jogged to get to her pace.

"Dearest, it's just for a short while..."

"And what about the shop?!" Yuuko shouted, her face reddening. "Who will take over? You?"

"Well, if it comes down to it..."

"No way in hell, Reed!"

She stomped her foot, and walked even faster, still looking beautiful and graceful despite her constant grumbling and sour expression. Clow never quite knew how she does it.

"Yuuko," he called, reaching out to gently take a hold of her wrist, "Yuuko. It'd be good. I thought you liked trying out new experiences?" he tested.

"This is definitely not one of those!" she answered, taking back her arm. "And," she continued, "if it's really that good then why don't you do it?"

"Oh love, you know the Ministry won't allow it. And Phineas simply hates my guts," Clow explained, shrugging his shoulders. They still haven't forgotten the incident with the Department of Mysteries, it seemed.

"And what makes me the better choice?" She pressed incredulously. If she's being honest, and she is, he's the one better equipped for the job.

"Well, for starters, you haven't pissed off everyone here..." Clow trailed, wisely opting to not say the word 'yet' at the end of his sentence.

Yuuko still caught on the hanging statement. "That is not a good enough reason to subject myself to such a strenuous, tedious, boring..."

"Teaching is a noble profession!" Clow protested.

"It is, and I do not contest that. But this is a different issue altogether and the fact still remains: I will not. Be. Teaching. At. Hogwarts!" She bellowed, causing a few gusts of winds to blow and turning a random passerby's hair blue with her energy.

Clow sighed. She only ever had the tendency to do such things whenever she loses--truly loses--her temper. And usually, such as today, it's because of him.

"Darling," he said, stopping by her side as she hailed a carriage, possibly to get away from him. "Please? Your knowledge would give young wizards and witches new insight. You know they don't have much exposure to Eastern magic. And besides, you could teach any subject of your preference. I could help--"

"I knew it!" Yuuko exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at him. "You just wanted to use me as proxy so you could infiltrate the school!"

"I wouldn't!" He retorted. Well, it was always nice to see how magic is being taught nowadays, and he did want to visit the Restricted Section of the library again...

But still.

"Just try it out," he pleaded. "For me?" He knew that Yuuko always hated it when he tried to get her into one of his crazy ideas. And she hated it even more if he uses what she calls his 'stricken puppy look' to go along with it.

And that is exactly what he's doing now.

"No, Clow," she hissed, her voice low. He's really ticked her now. "No, no, no, NO!"

This time the ground shook with her force, and a terrible lurching sound followed its wake. Soon enough screams followed, and it took them a split second to notice that the foundations and pillars of the nearby bridge has just begun collapsing, sending huge chunks of granite splashing down the Thames.

"We'll talk about this later," they said in unison, and ran to the scene to prevent further damage and possible casualties.

It took the Ministry a whole three months to restore the bridge, wipe out memories, and most importantly, sort out paperwork. Clow and Yuuko weren't charged with anything--they were, however, put into a very strict surveillance program. Just in case.

Yuuko never heard from Hogwarts again.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: HP crossover! And yes, that is the London bridge. Yuuko tends to lose herself when it comes to Clow (in more ways than the one shown, heh.) She just can't keep her cool when he's being quite like that. (This is of course is just another argument for them. The other accident they had--well that's another story. And Yuuko being truly, truly, absolutely livid).
> 
> Also yes, Phineas Nigellus Black is Hogwarts Headmaster during this time.


End file.
